Forever Changing
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Akuma Midorashi finds herself in a strange town with strange people, all keeping secrets none want to share. Mystery around every corner, especially when she meets a rather popular young man by the name of Aido. Who is he and what are his friends and this town hiding?


I smirked as I ran along the rooftops. I stopped on one a ways off from a museum with a smirk. My long dark blue hair blew as the wind picked up speed. My ears perk up at the sound of a gun being fired. I jumped back and grabbed my cane, holding a rather large diamond in my hand. I stood up straight as my tail curls around me. My pants were black with white spider webs on it while my shirt was black with red spiders on the sleeves. My red gloves held the diamond elegantly as I smirked at the rather handsome fox across from me, my indigo eyes filled with teasing joy.

"Captain Dante Rouge... How lovely to see you again." I cooed, my accent having a slight british tone to it. I smirked as the fox jumped down to my level. He was wearing the police uniform, yes, but he was one of the few men who actually made it look good. Tall, muscular build with dark orange fur and a handsome face with black hair. Yeah, every female thiefs dream, if only he wasn't a cop. But not for me. He was merely... a toy. Yes, I think of one of the hottest guys around, as a toy. He pointed a shock pistol at me as I admired the diamond.

"Put the diamond down and you hands behind your head Midorashi." Dante barked. I rolled my eyes as I set the diamond on a nearby pile of crates. I swung my hips to one side as I put my hands behind my head with a tiny pout.

"You never let a girl have any fun, do you?" I asked. "I bet you bore my sister Carmelita half to death." I was adopted by Carmelita's mother, but I kept my name. Its all I had left of my family as an orphan. I smirked as Dante growled at me.

"Just so you know, we're engaged." He stated. THAT was news to me. I took a step back in shock with wide eyes. They're getting married?! Who, what, when, where, WHY!?

"What!?" I shrieked, then covered my mouth to hide a giggle. "When the HECK did you man up and ask her?" I tried to hide a laugh at the look on his face, but failed miserably. Dante rolled his eyes and put his shock pistol away in its holster. I smirked and held my hands out to him as he latched the cuffs on. "Oh, I forgot to mention one TEENY tiny little detail Dante..." I said with a nervous chuckle. I then pointed to my sister and her gang above us in a helicopter. "You see them?" My little sister lept from the helicopter, diving down and tackling Dante into the pavement as I broke free from the cuffs. I grabbed my cane and the diamond, running off the edge of the building and free-falling down to the ground.

I then smirked as a pair of demon wings sprung from my back, launching me into the night sky. I glided for a few minutes before I twirled and landed softly on the rooftop of a small building. I climbed through the rooftop hatch and landed in the center of the room. I smiled at my gang, all of them waving. The youngest, Mindy, walked over with a red sphere on her staff. Her dress was a simple brown with various fur types and ordiments hanging from her necklace and belt. She was a small finese fox, her eyes an unnatural rose red. She was our spiritual expert and therapist. Hey, you can never be too careful.

"Greetings Lady Akuma. I bid thee good tidings in thy passing day." She said, bowing her head. The translation of that was just her way of saying 'Good Night'. She yawned and walked off to her room that she shared with our engenieer, Paige. She was a rather small snow wolf, her hair dyed black with red streaks. She wore a black t-shirt with red overalls, her black combat boots clunking on the wooden floor. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, a black widow spider clip holding it up. The said wolf stumbled out of the room with a bunch of equipment in her arms, setting it all on a table and getting to work.

I shook my head and walked past her to meet up with Brenka, the brain. She was a small weasel, red hair blazing about. She had sandy brown fur with dirt brown ears, the tip of her tail the same dirt brown. Her light sand eyes looked up at me briefly before she went back to looking over some blueprints. She wore a blood red long sleeved shirt and tie, a black vest over the shirt with black pants. She never wore socks or shoes, so her bare feet were always seen along with her hands. Her fingers and toes were the dirt brown, the rest the light sand color. She put her light red glasses on before sighing.

"Honestly, why don't you ever listen?" She asked, looking at me. I stuck my lip out in an innoccent pout and crossed my arms. "Oh come on, can't a girl have fun?" I asked, earning a death stare in return. Brenka sighed and walked around me and powered a hologram screen. She began typing on the screen and moving things around, deep in thought. "Oh, back so soon lil'miss?" I heard another voice ask, making me smile at our brawn, Berasae. She was a strong and well built lioness, her fur a caramel brown with blue eyes. She wore a simple blood red t-shirt with black shorts. She also wore a black mask over her eyes and nose, making her look more mysterious. Even though she dispised the nickname, we all called her 'Bear'.

"Hey Bear!" I gleefully greeted, earning a snarling growl in return. I only grinned and patted her head. "I love you too." I walked around her and was surprised to see my little sister, Senaka. She gave me a cold hard stare, her eyes an icy blue. She had pulled her black hair out of its ponytail, letting it drape to her butt. She walked over to me and slapped me over the head, making me whine in pain. She had changed out of her usual attire and into a red shirt with black pants and socks. "You're so careless, you know that?!" She hissed, making Bear pluck her off the floor and set her away from me. "Sen, chill. It wasn't her fault that the security had three generators." She explained, my sister still fuming.

I rubbed my head before setting the diamond in a case, purring in glee as I locked it up. I giggled before sitting on the couch and slouching. I propped my feet up on the table and closed my eyes, sighing heavily. I rubbed my forehead and lazily opened my eyes again, looking around. "Yer not lookin' so good." Bear said, sitting in the chair next to me. I glanced at her and groaned slightly as I sat up, feeling something move under the skin in my back. Bear blinked and sighed, crossing her arms. "Take off your shirt." She ordered, earning a weird look from me.

"NOW." She snapped. I jumped and hastily took my shirt off, letting her examine my back. I felt something move again, Bear pinching the lump moving on my skin. There was a shrill squeal of fright and it scrambled around frantically to get away. Yet Berasae's grip was firm as I just sat there in worry. "You're not hurting the new one are you!?" I snapped, worried about the thing she was holding. "No, just trying to get it to stop moving." She replied, stroking the lump. There was a low purring sound before the lump faded and I felt something curl around my spine.

I instantly melted in relief, feeling much better. Bear chuckled before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the rest of us. Paige walked over to me, still working on something. She sat me up with her elbow and sat next to me. "Your demons are getting restless Akuma." She said, her voice dark and alluring but at the same time kind. "Is something going to happen?" She looked at me, pausing from her work. I bit my lip and sighed, "Look, I don't know yet... But as soon as I do know, I promise to tell you girls." She eyed me wearily before going back to work.

I stretched my arms above me before getting up and heading up to the roof. I climbed up and sat down, staring at the stars. I messed with the pendant around my neck that held the letter A in pearls. It was an old childhood gift from-

"Good evening Midorashi." I heard a slick, cool voice greet. I smiled and turned my head to look at the speaker. "Likewise Cooper." I replied, earning a chuckle from Sly as he sat next to me. "Its been a while little sis." He said, petting my head. I chuckled and smiled warmly. Sly and I grew up together in the same orphanage, so we became as close as family. Sly smiled before sighing and hugging his knee's. I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder; guess he heard about Carm and Dante too. "You heard too, huh?" I asked, the Cooper nodding.

I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug; it was obvious he had a thing for Carmelita, so this was breaking his heart. I patted his head gently in comfort, gaining a slight smile in return. "Hey, there is an upside." I said, letting go of the confused coon. "Dante could make a nice throw rug." "Akuma!" Sly chuckled out, smiling at me. "And if he gets dirty you could take him out and BEAT him!" I grinned wide as Sly laughed. Senaka poked her head out of the hatch and climbed up. "What, what I miss?" She asked us. Sly only smiled as I pulled her down and gave her a noogie.

She whined in protest, trying to get away from me. I let go of her with a happy laugh, my sister fixing her hair. I smiled kindly as Sly got up and swung his cane up. "Well, I'm off." He said, tipping his hat and running off. I smiled and waved after him, my sister grumbling. "Honestly, you two..." She sighed, making me giggle. I grabbed my cane and stood up. "Come on Sen! Relaaxx! Have some fun!" I said gleefully. I heard the wind pick up speed behind me, as well as a tearing sound in the air. Senaka gaped in horror as she looked past me. "Sister, watch out!" She cried.

I felt myself being scooped into the air and flung through some sort of portal, gasping in surprise. I looked around at all the colors surrounding me as I flipped over, staring ahead of me. I blinked as I saw another opening, revealing a beautiful and serene lake. I smiled slightly, then became horrified as I realized how fast I was going. I pressed a button on my cane so that it was just a small rod. I placed it on my belt before crossing my arms in front of my muzzle, preparing for a rough impact.

I shot through the portal, slamming my head against a rock. I tumbled a few times before landing flat on my back. Before I slipped out of it, I saw somebody rush over in concern but they were just a blur to me. "Are you alright? Miss? Miss!?" It asked, but I had already passed out.


End file.
